remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Town
Ghost Town is the 4th stage of every knights journey after succeeding in Greenville. Accessible at level 28 but quest begin at level 30. It is quite a significant area of the map for many reasons. Skalari's population in this region are more aggressive and denser than Skalari's you've fought before in previous stages. They'll attack knights when they get near, no matter what level they are. Quests in this region range from level 30 to around 37/8. Knights may obtain rare materials from Dyrano Cave, for example, Small Gold Gems and Marbles, which Dr. Chow can use to create unique (gold), more powerful level 40 weapons and armor, which are usable by the Knights once that level is obtained. There is a higher chance of Knights obtaining fatigue on gear because of the now-aggressive Skalari, which will result in EXP loss and mar loss, unlike other previous regions. (Hence why knights prefer to do a lot of Strange Cavern runs in Greenville). General Information *'Guild Agents on Duty: '''P, Q, R, T *'Pilots:' Mysti, Wendy *'Nurses: Ciel, Jane *'''Shopkeepers: Jill, Lixie Dungeon Dyrano Cave : Dyrano Cave is the only dungeon in Ghost Town, it is the lair of the diabolical, eponymous Dyrano. The cave is protected Doomed Warriors, Wooden Cchios and many other minions. Knights must infiltrate this cave, eliminate the source and defeat Dyrano. However, as Knights approach the Holy Brazier at the end, be aware that Dyrano will first summon a warrior that looks like himself; but will only be his Kagemusha (shadow warrior). The Kagemusha must be defeated before Dyrano decides to show himself to confront you. Many knights have fallen prey to this trap and were decieved by this trickery, only to be perish by Dyrano himself. Required level: 36-45 NPCs: Deserted East Town: *'East Well Boy' *'God '(of Wind) *(Student Council) Jak *(Guild Agent) T''' '''Deserted West Town: *(Student) Eunice *'God' (of Rain) *(Guild Agent) R''' *'''West Well Boy Dragon Shelter: *(Nurse) Jane *(Shopkeeper) Jill *(Pilot) Misty *(Guild Agent) P''' *(Researcher) '''Shayne Dyrano Cave Entrance: *'Aram' *'Doori' *(Engineer) Ja'''net *(Researcher) '''Wonder East Altar: *(Chief Priest) Dona *'East Altar' Fogtown: *(Townsperson)' Bane' *(Pilgrim) L''' *'''Perri Ghost Marshes: *'Eva' Ghost Marshes - Dead Marshes Entrance: *'Reservoir Fisherman' *'Ying and Yang' Owl Shelter: *(Researcher) Kim *(Shopkeeper) Lixie *(Guild Agent) Q''' *(Pilot) '''Wendy Statue of Fog: *(Dragon Knight) Matt *'Incarnation of God of Rain' *'Old woman of Fog Town' Statue of Wind: *'Incarnation of God of Wind' *'Old man of Windville' *(Owl Hunter) Phil West Altar: *'Ember '(of Protection) *'West Altar' Windville: *(Townsperson) Haul *(Townsperson) Kia *(Pilgrim) N''' Quests: *'''Chase away the greedy Worker Pig *'Collect Black Ash' *'Collect dark marble stone crystal' *'Collect Elementalist Weapon' *'Collect the Energy that is spreading around' *'Collect Everlasting Ember' *'Collect Force of Cchio' *'Collect Force of the Forest' *'Collect Force of the Fox' *'Collect Force of Protection' *'Collect Force of Susante' *'Collect Force of the Tree' *'Collect guardian wood material' *'Collect Helmet' *'Collect Herb Pouch' *'Collect holy bell' *'Collect Holy Herb' *'Collect Jar for research' *'Collect the last Energy Marble' *'Collect Poisonous Fox Tail' *'Collect Polluted Energy' *'Collect the Polluted Energy Jar' *'Collect Rashomon Marble' *'Collect Sack' *'Collect Sealing Jar' *'Collect Spirit jar' *'Collect the stolen Osier Basket' *'Collect Wooden Part' *'Continue Eliminating Doomed Warriors' *'Deceit of the enemy - 1' *'Deceit of the enemy - 2' *'Deliver Sealing Jar' *'Deliver Spirit jar' *'Deseprate backup request' *'Destroy Bloody Protection Flag' *'Destroy Cursed Sealing Jar '(Dungeon: Dyrano Cave) (Level: 36-45) *'Eliminate Alluring Herb' *'Eliminate Big Dummy Chow' *'Eliminate Big Forest Hobgoblin' *'Eliminate the corrupted Pajuju' *'Eliminate the corrupted Wooden Cchio' *'Eliminate the culprit messing up the town' *'Eliminate Dark Susante' *'Eliminate Doomed Warrior' *'Eliminate Doomed Warrior' *'Eliminate Dummy Chow' *'Eliminate Dyrano '(Dungeon Quest: Dyrano Cave) ® (Level: 36-45) *'Eliminate the fierce Flame Fox' *'Eliminate Flame Goblin' *'Eliminate the Forest Hobgoblin that's bothering with the ritual' *'Eliminate Furious Dragon Elementalist' *'Eliminate Mini Ogre' *'Eliminate Okaru' *'Eliminate Okasi' *'Eliminate Okasi' *'Eliminate Poisonous Fox' *'Eliminate Toxic Yomi' *'Eliminate Wooden Pinocchi' *'Eliminate Wooden Pinocchi' *'Energy jar delivery' *'Explore Dyrano Cave '(Dungeon: Dyrano Cave) (Level: 36-45) *'Find Timber' *'For my sick granddaughter' *'Gather holy fire' *'Gather the lost Protection Energy' *'Ghost Town, meet Old man of Wind Village' *'Go and find Tool Box' *'Go and recover the stolen Basin of Holy Fire' *'Investigate Cursed Coffin' *'Investigate Protection Bell' *'Meet Aram' *'Meet Chief Priest Dona' *'Meet East Well Boy' *'Meet Engineer Janet' *'Meet God of Wind' *'Meet Guild Agent Q' *'Meet Incarnation of God of Wind' *'Meet Pilgrim N' *'Purify Coffin of Revengeful Spirit' *'Purifying the Guardian Statue' *'Recover the Ashes of the spirits' *'Repair Broken Protection Flag Pole' *'Revenge for Eva' *Death beisser HP bar glitch?* *'Ring the Giant Protection Bell' *'Secret information from Eva' *'Suspicious fellow knight' *'Trace of Eva' *'True identity of Eva' *'Warm Flame Leather' Category:Locations